Peeta's Thoughts
by FreeJoy
Summary: Ever wondered what Peeta was thinking? Well I wrote what I think Peeta may have thought. Each chapter is going to be a new one there will be from when he is hijacked, to the cave/beach, to late nights on the train. Or any that people who review and ask for! It sounds lame but please just read it... If you love Peeta you should love it. WARNING** these will all be PEENISS. **
1. Fight

Peeta's Thoughts -Fight

So this a story I wrote! I hope you guys will like it. It's just a little short thing about some thoughts I think Peeta may have thought when he was in Capitol in Mockingjay. This would be the first time they gave him the venom because (in my mind) they gave him normal venom first to make him pull his good memories out and then they started to mess with them...

Sooo yeahhh. :D Here is the story! Enjoy [: Feel free to review if you like it!

*note* _italics means it is a flashback or a hijacked thought. But I may have missed a few that should be italic.. Sorry! D:_

.

I feel the small, cold needle poke through my skin and into, I'm guessing, a vein in my neck just below my left ear. I have no idea what they are pumping into my blood but I know I have felt it before. My breathing starts to get harder. My vision is fuzzy on the edges now too. I don't know this stuff is but I have to fight it.

Come on Peeta. Fight this. Fight the Capitol. I'm not just a piece in their games. I never have been and never want to be. Just then I feel another needle being stuck in my neck on the other side under that ear. That's when it hits me. This feeling, I remember where I have felt it before, the woods, the tree, the buzzing, the stings, and the pain. This was part of the 74th Hunger Games…

'Tracker Jacker venom.' A voice, that I think was Haymitch's, echoes in my ears.

_My mind flashes to Katniss. Her wandering around trying get ahold of her senses after her stings. I remember running up to her, the confused look that covered her face when I yelled at her to run. Then the best part was turning around to find Cato standing there with that evil, murderous smile on his lips and sword in hand._

_My body jerks involuntarily as the pain of the poison starts to move and spread. To my displeasure I return to my flashback but the face I see is not Cato's._

_It's none other than the Girl on Fire, Katniss Everdeen. Her lips are moving but I hear nothing. I try and form her name on my lips but the venom has me muted. Then her voice cuts through and rings clear in my head, echoing deeper and deeper into the recesses of my mind. "Oh poor little Peeta. Did you get stung by the big, bad Tracker Jackers?"_

_Her voice is mocking and as if she were talking to a small child, or an animal she was about to finish off. The voice made Clove's face flash in front of my eyes. "Oh, Peeta… Peeta Mellark. Did you really think that you were any use to me? Or Haymitch for that matter? We used you, you were a great way to get food."_

Her voice stings my brain and leaves a dull pain but her words cut gashes into my heart so deep I can't help but cringe.

I try and fight the tainted thoughts out. I have got to think so something different. I can't let them mess with me. The pearl. I feel a small smile try to creep on my lips but I don't know if it was a smile at all, the venom is hard to fight off.

I pull forward a memory of us sitting on the beach during the Quarter Quell. Her head on my shoulder, her back against mine, when Katniss's voice cuts in again sounding like a bit off. It was missing the little edge in it that gave her that spark that no one could take.

"_So, Peeta, you know? We could win this. We really could. All we would have to do is break from Finnick and the others." I was about to reply to her when she starts again, "We could just kill them all…" Her back against mine is gone and I turn to see where she was gone. I turn and see the white sand beach is now stained red. Finnick is lying about a yard away from me with a blood red smile on his neck and an arrow through his thigh of his right leg, and Johanna is a behind him with a arrow through her head, and Beetee is at the edge of the forest with his wire around his neck hanging from a tree._

_I jump up as I fight the shock when I hear her soft footsteps I have attuned myself with. "You know Peeta… The rebellion began with us. It could end with…"_

"No!" My real voice yells back at me from the walls of this blank room. I have to fight this. I must fight the venom, remember those are just- Hijacked memories. This isn't real.

I push forward the real memories of the beach, followed by the pearl, the cave, the picnic, lying in her bed calming her nightmares. Best of all I bring up the real kisses. The ones where I felt my whole body heat up and start to burn. The only moments where Katniss was really the Girl on Fire to me, her touch started a fire that burned me. I have always wondered if she felt the same spark that used to take over my whole being. With that last though of us in the cave where the first kiss like that happened, I break the vale that the venom had put me under.

My eyes flutter open slowly and I see a very out of focus dull room surrounding me. I hear the sound of voices mumbling behind me that start to fade as my mind is being pulled back under into the venom covered memories.

My eyes start to cross. I feel my breathing become shallow when a man with almost orange skin and snake like eyes comes in and stands next to me. I want to say something like 'Hey doc, what's the cure?' Use my whit to try and get out of here. But I know he is no normal doctor. And he is, definitely, not here to help me in anyway. I move my slow and unfocused eyes to the large syringe in his hands.

I close my eyes not wanting to see any more. I think of Katniss. If I'm here in the Capitol then here is hoping that she is free, well if she could ever be free again. Maybe she is back in 12, with her mom, Prim, and… I don't want to think it but Gale. They may even have a somewhat normal life after the rebellion that, I am sure, has started. She is probably part of it, in the front line with bow and arrow ready. I only hope she doesn't let them use me as bait. I wanted to die if it meant her life would be saved. Hah. Who knows maybe we'll meet again after we are both long dead. I can only hope. I know she loves Gale.. but I know she loves me too. I love her so much.. Much, much, more then she will ever know now.

I can feel the new poison in my blood as I try and fight it but with little force. I feel it moving to my head. Just as I start to drift off my eyes slip shut. I know if I die there still is a small chance she could live. But the Capitol won't kill me. As long as they can use me. So again, I'll fall. Fall for the Girl on Fire, and see what the Capitol has for me to take. I'll take one for the girl I love and the only girl I will ever love.

_I see Katniss in front of me, bow in hand, arrow locked. I try and yell at her to stop, right when her hand lets the arrow lose and sends it flying toward my chest. There is silence as her aimed arrow moved slowly through the air._

I feel my body arch as my backs as if I was hit. Then I hear a scream fill the room. I have never heard it before but I know it's mine.

.

So that's all [: tell me whattya think [: Please review! This is my first Hunger Games fanfic and I am honestly worried… if people will like it… I will write more little shorts on others parts on what I think Peeta could have thought.

So please review! Tell me what ya think! Oh and if you want leave ideas, or other scenes you want me to write about!

Thanks All!

xx.

Joy

Bottom of Form


	2. Battlefield

Peeta's Thoughts-Battlefield

Okay so here is a new part! This is one is a part I kinda put in because Katniss is sleeping in it so she doesn't tell us about it in the book. Peeta and Katniss are in bed together on the train during the Victory Tour for the 74th Hunger Games. The tour is coming close to an end and Peeta is thinking about how things will change once they are back in 12 and staying in Victors Village so close but how will things be once the Quarter Quell (remember they don't know it's a victors games yet) comes around.

I for got this on the last one…

DISCLAMIMER I OWN NOTHING OTHER THAN WHAT I THINK PEETA THINKS

Please R & R! [:

.

Why does this love feel this way? Why is my life becoming a battlefield? The minute my name was plucked out of that ball at the reaping my never ending battle started. Hah.. Who am I kidding, my fight started back when she first sang in school.

My fight for her the Girl on Fire, Katniss Everdeen. My first and only true love, but she may never see it as nothing more than a ruse to win a game.

She is sleeping in my arms right now but I know it won't last long now. I move my hand down to brush a few strands of hair that fell in her face back behind her ear. The side of my hand just barley brushed the side of her cheek but it was enough for her to let out a soft moaning sound and grab a fist full of my shirt to pull herself closer to my chest.

"Katniss?" I question softly when she started to stir. I did not receive any words for an answer just Katniss pulling herself even closer to my body. She is no longer just laying next to me on this large bed but she has her head on my chest, shirt in her hand and her right leg is crossed over her body and laying diagonal across my legs.

I can't help but let a smile wave over my face. This girl; this silly, serious, crazy, daring, insane girl. I let a soft laugh out as I run my fingers through her hair that she never put back into her braid after washing out all of Cinna's hairspray. I look at her sleeping face again. Seriously, who is she? Katniss Everdeen. Hunter? Tribute? Lover? Friend? Enemy? Partner? "Girl on Fire, or the new definition of the term Mockingjay.

The bird that the Capitol never wanted to survive, or exist is now Katniss. They didn't want her to live. Or out smart them and show them up, but she did. She is the symbol of rebellion that is off in the horizon and approaching faster than President Snow can prepare for. It's all because she decided to hand me those berries she should have just let me die for her, because now her pin is now a famous symbol in the Districts just like her face is in the Capitol. I don't really know much about this whole Mockingjay thing. The word is just a faded whisper in the wind in the Districts that grow louder and louder as the Quarter Quell approaches.

I just know that whatever they are doing it will surely start that uprising. I don't want to think about it. I want to think about Katniss and I. Together. Forever, well at least for now.

Why do things have to be this way? Such a never ending battle, I guess I should just be happy though. I am alive thanks to Katniss. The 74th Hunger Games got me closer to the girl I love and have loved from a far for a little over 10 years now. So honestly if it weren't for the games, I'm sure things would have been as they were before.

She would go over the fence and hunt for food, she would sell her name to save her family from starving and stop Prim from selling her name. The thing that hurts me the most is the fact that she would still be spending most of her time in the woods with Gale.

Gale Hawthorne. There is a guy I truly loathe. I will never say I hate him because, for one, Katniss cares about him, and two, we both care about Katniss and want to keep her safe so I just can't bring myself to hate him. But I will never like him. I know she cares about Gale but I know she must have a battle going on in her head of what she feels for me. The things that happened in the cave back in the arena, she can't say all of that was for show and just trying to get sponsors. Can she? I know her and Haymitch had some form of plan but he and I had one too. He was just playing just both but in the end I was the only one being played because he chose to keep her alive. I was really okay with that months ago but now, I don't want to lose her. Thing is and I can't change it is that I slowly feel myself losing the Katniss Everdeen I fell for so many years ago to the girl everyone wants, the Girl on Fire their "Mockingjay".

Katniss shifts again, her left leg moving to the foot of the bed kicking at the blankets. That's when I realize that how warm it is getting under the covers so I move the one of the big fluffy blankets off of her and her body relaxes. I let my talented hands draw soothing patterns, that are less than manly because they are full of hearts, on her back as I subconsciously do what I'm best at; fighting off the nightmares of the arena that haunt her dreams.

I spread my hand out across the small of her back and reach my other hand around to pull her snug against me and bend my neck to kiss the top of her head long and slow. I pull my lips from her sweet smelling hair and stare up at the ceiling as a sigh falls off my lips. I really do love her. I could say it over and over, again and again for all of Panem to hear. Surly, I'd get the "awes" and the tears from the Capitol but that's not what I want.

I want love back. I'm sure she has to feel something. No, I know she does. If not then why am I in her bed right now? Why am I the one who's arms can ward off the horrible dreams? And the kissing, she has to feel it too. That spark that waits for our lips to touch and then consumes me into its flame and heat. She has to feel it. Right? I've been told I am great at reading people but Katniss is the one person I'm still learning how to read. I got pretty good at reading her in the cave but now she is a whole new book.

The Victory Tour is coming to its final end. The nights with her in her bed are sure to be over soon. I don't know if Gale can ward off the nightmares like I can but I'm sure he'll try. The next Games are already being whispered about in the Capitol. The people can't wait to see how Katniss and I do as mentors in the Quarter Quell teaching our tributes the best advice Haymitch gave us to them "Don't get yourself killed." Personally, I don't want these Games to come. I don't want to be a mentor.

A mentor, who's life is now devoted to teaching a young boy and girl how not to die in a landscape designed to kill with murders all around. I don't want the 75th games to be here but for some reason I feel these games are going to be different so I have an eager feeling rising in me. That just makes the uneasiness in me grow.

I squeeze my eyes shut, I don't want to think about it anymore, I'm ready, but I'm not. I hadn't even noticed my grip on Katniss had loosened so I pull it tight around her. My meaning for life, the reason I live.

I don't know what's next in this crazy life that Victors lead but I don't care because this night is real. And I will walk around in this battlefield that more commonly known as Panem. I will to fight and win against anything that tries to come between us. Because I know that I can't live without Katniss in life, just like she can't sleep without being in my arms.

.

There is my second Peeta's Thoughts! Please let me know what you think! :D

Sorry it's kinda got some rambling but I meant for that to be in there because it's supposed to be late at night and he is tired but doesn't want to fall asleep because he is trying to make the most of the last few nights he thinks they have together.

Sooo yepp that's all for now dears! :D

please review! And PLEEEASEE let me know if you have any parts you would like me to write about! :D

PS : I'm working on an outline for the next one that will be called Sleeping. It's going to be straight out of the book but Peeta's thoughts on when Katniss gave him the sleeping syrup in the cave. So stay tuned and it'll be here soon! [:


End file.
